


Redemption

by zara2148



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Demon Summoning, Kink Meme, M/M, because writing these two seriously intimidates me, more sillyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zara2148/pseuds/zara2148
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the kink meme: Ïmagine your OTP summoning a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Latin is Mangled and Banter is Shared

“Stop, stop the chanting at once!” Javert pushed back his hooded cloak, eyes burning in the shaded darkness cast by the surrounding trees. Before them lay a pentagram scratched in the dirt, inscribed with symbols. “Valjean, your lack of literacy shows. You persist in mangling your Latin.”

“Javert, you’re no more a literate man than I am.”

Javert huffed, but did not deny it and focused instead on a different tact. “Why are you performing this ritual anyway? I would have thought it against your sanctimonious beliefs.”

“They’re fallen angels, no? Who is to say they can’t rise again?”

Javert cocked an eyebrow as he would a pistol, locked and loaded. “You attempt to summon a demon… to redeem it?”

“If no one ever gives them a chance, then what reason have they to ever change?”

“… should have jumped in the Seine when I had the chance.”


	2. In Which a Demon is Summoned and Tension is Noticed

“So, you really think I can turn my life around?

A demon. A demon stood before him, in the pentagram drawn with a child’s stick. And there was literally not a blessed thing Javert could do about it.

Valjean, however…

“Yes, of course.” He gestured first to himself, then to the man standing beside him. “Look at me. Look at Javert.”

“Leave me out of this,” Javert growled. The black hood he still wore cast his glare into shadow, minimizing its effects.

Valjean continued. “Both of us have made mistakes, and both of us have turned our lives around since then. Together,” he threw in with far too much helpfulness, and perhaps a touch of wicked glee.

“The only mistake I’ve ever made is listening to you.” Of course, there is a far cry between making a mistake and regretting it, but Javert is not one to say that.

The fallen angel looked between the two of them. Javert sneered under his scrutinizing gaze, defying his calculated conclusions.

The sneer deepened at the raised eyebrow he directed toward Valjean. “Why is he here anyway?”

Valjean shrugged. “The spell required two chanters.” In not nearly a low enough undertone, the ex-thief added, “And he would never admit it, but I think he gets lonely.”

Only by the grace of God did Javert’s high blood pressure not cause an aneurysm. 

(Or maybe it was by Valjean’s grace. Who can tell?)

**Author's Note:**

> Oddly enough, I think this could be taken a sequel to my Sassy Gay Friend fic. *laughs* Also, Javert’s only there because any excuse to spend time with Valjean is a good one.


End file.
